


The Day Izzy Got Caught In A Lie

by Li4rs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li4rs/pseuds/Li4rs
Summary: Happy Birthday :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Day Izzy Got Caught In A Lie

It was late. Not beyond what izzy was used to, but still. A dull ache flooded her body, tension creeping up to rest on her back and shoulders. Miserably, she started her long walk home. When, suddenly, a strong force hit her shoulder, sending her tumbling back.

"what the heck dude" She whined, anger bursting through her. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" The stranger exclaimed, eyes wide with concern

Izzy looked up, her heart rate quickening as she peered up at the stranger. It was,,,, Han Jisung?! A warm pink painted her cheeks, embarrassment flowing through her. 

"o-oh! nono… its okay. My fault, really!" she smiles.

Jisung just stands there, mouth parted in shock,

"You- you don't know who I am?" He enquires, amazed at the girl in front of him.  
Izzy panics, and in her rush of overwhelmed-ness, she blurts out a strong no. crap.

"wow.. you're not like other girls. I like that. I was just on my way to the studio, want to join?"

"At this time?" she questions, feeling like this was a little sus.

"aha,,yeah. the night helps me relax" he explains. shrugging off the odd feeling, she decides to follow him. 

==============

Its only as she reaches the studio that she realises her fatal mistake. Shes going to need to pretend she doesn't know him!

fear spikes through her veins. what if she messes up? what if-

"Hey, you okay?" A voice suddenly startles her out of her inner rampage

she finds herself scrambling for a response "im fine, thank you. its just been a long day." he hums in acknowledgment.

she sighs, as he leaves to re-fill his water bottle. Man, is she screwed.

suddenly, the lights cut out, and izzy finds herself fighting to find her way around the never-ending darkness. Scared, she attempts to shout out to jisung.

"jisung?? where are you? whats going on??"

A firm pair of arms wrap around her waist

"don't worry, ive got you now." Izzy tenses up at the unfamiliar voice.

"w-who are you?"

the stranger chuckles lowly, a psychotic tone accompanying it .

"oli eh oh" is that last thing she hears before everything goes dark.

============

5 years have passed since the incident. Somehow , izzy fell in love with her kidnapper and his kind words and soothing songs. she especially loved his one labelled 'I love korea'. he sings her to sleep with it. Somedays she wonders how jisung is doing, but she is content with her life. even if it does mean having to constantly look after her husband, and his tendency to sit too close to the fire. she would rather him unmelted, you see. plastic is very flammable.

Her and Oli move to a remote cottage in the woods and become Mr and Mrs London. They grow to have 5 children together, called jimin 1,2,3,4 and their newest, jisung. She happily lives day in and day out with her family, singing her favourite song. Always will izzy be grateful for the day she first heard the words

'Oli Eh Oh'


End file.
